Who Do You Want MoreSprouse Twin Fanfic
by llama03465
Summary: I quickly walked towards Cole who sat complacently, texting on the leather sofa. "Can you get your damn brother?" I huffed. Cole looked up from his phone, apathetic to my situation. I was furious, did he not care? I heard Dylan walk into the room coming up behind me, I turned around to see his freckled neck in front of my eyes. He aggressively shouldered me downward onto Cole's l


A few years ago

"Cole and I."

"We're both asexual."

"So, you like. Don't like sex?"

"Um, it's a little more..."

"Complicated." They both said in unison.

"Cole, Dylan. It's ok. I understand. I respect you. I won't blab to a soul. You have my word."

"Thank you gorgeous. You're a good friend to us." Dylan put his hands in his Khaki pants and smiled. And that was it, we never discussed it again. I figured it bothered them.

"Do you mind if we sleep with you?" Cole questioned, his checkered nightwear t-shirt rode up on his stomach showing a sliver of his toned abdomen.

"I'm not trying to have my mom w-" I protested throwing the covers aside revealing my panties.

"Woah, lacey." Dylan mocked, his sea-rover green eyes gleamed as streaming moonlight peered through the window.

Dylan put one knee onto my bed, preparing to get in.

"Dylan... Cole... you guys are supposed to be downstairs." I whined moving backwards. Cole stepped forward pressing his body against Dylan's back. I saw his hands glide up Dylan's shirt while revealing two rose pink nipples. Cole constricted him like an anaconda would do a mouse.

"Nngh." Dylan let out a sensuous moan.

1:26 pm

I was confused. They never had the audacity to do something like that. It was breathtaking really. Brotherly love? It wasn't tawdry either, nor was it fake or sleazy. It was real, and they were showing this side of themselves to me. It was ethereal, slightly celestial.

I wanted to see it again. Just like the night before. In a pale and dim moon-lit room.

What am I thinking. These are my best friends I'm talking about here, and they're siblings.

Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring R-

"Emma, heyo. What's up?" I questioned.

"This is not happening." Emma cried. My palms began to sweat and gripped the phone tighter. Emma had been my best friend. Family even. For years, and throughout the duration of time I knew her she had never sounded so wretched.

"Audrey..." She bleated.

"What is it? Stop crying." I figured it was something horrendous, she had disclosed many troubling things to me about her family and home life not shedding a tear.

"I-I'm pregnant." Emma sobbed, you could tell mucus began to flood her nose as she sniffled.

"Does your mom know?" I began to ask, trying to compile more comforting questions as she answered.

5:33 pm

"Thank you for taking me here, this might help me cool off." Emma divulged intertwining her shaky fingers with mine. I'm glad she confided in me. It's a good feeling but also kind of stressful too.

"When are the guys coming?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know. Soon I guess. Let's just get cotton candy and wait for them there." She ordered for us both. I stood leaning against the booth admiring the candy-floss clouds. Today was a wondrous day. Faint children's music could be heard with the occasional scream piercing the air.

I have always been fascinated by carnival rides. It amazes me that average, ordinary people eagerly trade in the serenity of the ground for the chance to be tossed through the air like vegetables in a food processor. I gulped looking at the large monstrosities many of my peers call fun.

"Hmph, ridiculous." I grunted. Emma looked my way.

"What?" She followed my eyes.

"Oh, Ha. Nothing." I said smiling. She turned back to the cotton-candy man and began to dig in her wallet.

Dylan and Cole walked up to me side by side. Emma didn't seem to notice her focus dead-set on finding money. Cole wore a plaid blue lumberjack shirt with toffee suspenders. The sleeves were folded and ended right below his elbows. He wriggled his hands around in his denim pockets and then looked at Dylan.

"W- why do you guys look so suspicious." I stammered. My eyeballs log-rolling between the two.

Dylan had on a white polo shirt and jeans. He shot ahead of Cole grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind the booth. Cole tagged along taking hold of my hand and all three of us trekked out the gate.

"What the hell, let go!" I struggled free.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya'll?" I have a friend back there who's in dire need!" I clamored.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole tee-heed.

"She's pr-" I stopped and began to think. The twins turned around back at me.

"Emma's pregnant?" Dylan hollered seemingly concerned.

"We've really got to go!" Cole seized my arm and we trotted through the full parking lot along to their car. I walked around to the passengers seat.

"Audrey. Sit in the back." Dylan demanded.

"No! Y'all dragged me here!" I shouted. The car started up with Cole in the drivers seat.

"Exactly, do what we say." Dylan whined. Cole honked the horn.

"Figure something out, damn!"

"I don't know why you had to be so difficult. You could've just let me sit in the front." I pouted uncomfortably seated on Dylan's angular groin.

"Well you got your way didn't you?" He groaned.

"No! I'm stuck on your bony ass!"

"You're not one to talk." He sputtered. The car halted, I was flung forward luckily the seatbelt caught my weight. The vehicle started zooming again and the force sent me flying back onto Dylan's torso. He wrapped his limbs around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulders.

"Love you." He murmured. A warm tongue licked my shoulder, and in the aftermath shivers went down my spine. Air flowing in from the outside hit the wetness he had applied, causing me to fidget. I heard him chortle behind me.

"Mhh. Love you too." I whispered tenderly. He took my troubles away, his warm sultry breath on my neck. Cole rolled his eyes and made a sudden and sharp right turn.

"Aw. Don't tell me you're jealous, brother." Dylan taunted.

"I'm not. What's yours is mine." Cole muttered simper and with conviction. I grinned and turned towards Cole.

"You're right." Dylan laughed.


End file.
